


First steps in dancing

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Female Maedhros, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Music, Toddlers, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maedhros gets a chance to bond with her younger son
Relationships: Maedhros & original child characters, Maedhros | Maitimo/Rog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	First steps in dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/gifts).



> Slightly belated Christmas fanfic gift for my good friend Lidoshka/Greenapplefreak

Year 91 of the Fourth Age, Valinor: 

Even now when he was nearly a year old, no one could deny that little Yuë was small for his age. Maedhros did her best to not worry too much about her younger son, but with his sickly health and asthma attacks, that proved very difficult. 

“I hope that a visit to the Dwarves will calm my nerves a little bit…” she muttered to her husband, as he drove the small carriage towards a north-eastern part of the Pelóri. 

“I believe so, anyway a small family trip might be exactly what we needs now after this difficult year.” 

Cúwen had fallen asleep in the carriage somewhere during the journey, while Rûsa was ríding a little bit ahead. 

“Ammë, we are almost there now,” her oldest son called. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Azaghâl gladly welcomed his old friend and her family to be guests in his home. The news of Maedhros' youngest child and his premature birth had been distressing for anyone who knew how dearly she viewed family members, given what she already had been suffered though in the First Age. 

“No kidding about that he is a wee little tot, mylady. Like a doll you saved from early childhood and refused to give over to one of your female relatives.”

Maedhros realized that the former Lord of Belegost meant how tiny Yuë was, and indeed sometimes she got the feeling of it was almost like handling a fragile porcelain doll because of his size. As for Yuë himself, his green large eyes was looking around in big wonder since this Dwarven-styled home was nothing like their home in Formenos. 

  
  


Ever since her first visit in Belegost, Maedhros had been fond of the Dwarven culture and the difference to her own. It was impossible to tell if her children would have the same view, but she tried to encourage them into having friends among the Dwarves. 

“Sorry, honey, our little girl want something over there!” Rog grinned at her as Cúwen dragged him along to a stand with wooden toys. And naturally Rûsa could be expected that he ran off to find a stand further away where they sold paintbrushes, paint powders and other things needed in painting. 

“Well, looks it is just you and me for now, Yuë,” Maedhros smiled at her son, feeling him close a tiny fist in the fabric of the bodic to her dress. Setting down Yuë on the ground so he could walk on his own feet yet still kept him close by the use of a harness tied between her own belt and his own. Because Yuë was so small, and could not cry out for her if he got lost in a crowd due to his mutism, Maedhros did not want to risk losing him. 

  
  


Of course Maedhros had to take slower steps than normally, in order for Yuë to keep up with her. But he did his best, pulling on her skirt everytime he thought that she was about to leave him behind. 

“Oh, look! It is a dance performance.”

Even for her, who was a good ally of the Dwarves from the past, it was rare to see more of their customs since Maedhros had generally only stayed for two months at most, and that was mainly in the spring or summer in order to not be trapped by snow on the way back to Himring. 

“Do you want to dance in tune to the music as well, sweetie?”

Her son responded by reaching up with raised arms towards her as a plea to be picked up, and she obeyed. Right now Yuë was too small to be able to dance with her without risking that Maedhros tripped over and landed on him to the risk of injuring him with her own weight, but dancing like this as she held him in her arms, worked very good too. 

“One day we shall dance and be more of equal height.”

Yuë made a soundless coo at her smile, nodding in tune with the music that was played to show how happy he was right now.


End file.
